


Sick day

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara and Lena appear for a bit being cute, Kara and Lena are even more cute in the 2 chapter, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Alex gets sick during game night and Sam takes care of her.I was working on something else, something cute and a bit more fun, but I got sick again (my immune system is a joke) and yesterday I accidently started working on this (totally not because I'm attention starved and miss being taking cared of) and finish it this morning, I thought it would be really mean to hurt Lena or Kara again, so this time it's her sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was just done getting everything into her car when her phone rang, she closed the trunk and toke the phone out of her pocket to see who it was. 

“Hey baby, how is game night going? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there” Sam said “just a second baby, Ruby hurry up or I’ll leave without you” she screamed with a soft laugh.

“Are you dropping Ruby off at her friends house now?” Alex asked and Sam heard how weak and tired she sounded and got a bit worried.

“Yeah, it’s her friend’s birthday and they will have a sleep over after, why? Did something happen?”

“You don’t have to worry, but I’m not feeling very well so I wanted to know if you can come and pick me up, I was going to ask Kara, but she is having so much fun here with Lena, besides she can’t fly out of the window with Lena here and it would be rude to ask her to go” Alex answered sitting on Kara’s bed and thinking how good it would be to just lie down and let herself sleep.

“Alright, I will drop her off and fly there as fast as I can, are you sick?”

“I don’t know, before we left the DEO I was feeling really tired and sore, but I always feel like this after working all day, Kara flew me here and when Lena arrived we started playing, but by the second game all the cards were getting a bit blurry and my head started hurting and my stomach isn’t that great either” she finished with a little pout and lying down facing the ceiling.

“Oh baby, ok I’m going to help Ruby take everything inside now and then I’m going to pick you up, just hang in there, I will go as soon as I can”

“Okay, I love you”

“Love you too” they hung up and Alex let her arm fall to the side dropping her phone besides her, she heard a light knock and looked up to see Lena with a worried look at the door.

“Kara got worried and ask me to check on you, you got up like, 10 minutes ago and didn’t come back”

“Oh, right, I’m fine, it’s just a headache so I came to call Sam so I wouldn’t disturb the game”

“You want me to drive you home?” Lena asked.

“No, it’s ok, Sam is coming to pick me up, I don’t want to interrupt the 2 love birds night” Alex said in a teasing tone, laughing when she saw Lena blushing, she got up and started walking back to the living room.

“Let’s go back before Kara eats everything and let you starve for the rest of the night”

“Alex” Kara looked up with worried eyes “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, I’m just a little sick, nothing to worry about”

“YOU ARE SICK? WHAT HAPPENED? SHOULD WE…”

“KARA, Kara, calm down please” Alex said holding her head and giving Lena a look when she started laughing, “It’s ok, it's probably just a little stomach bug, Sam is coming to pick me up, I will go home and sleep and tomorrow I will be all better”

“You sure?” Kara asked pouting and with a few tears threatening to fall.

“Yes” she said before looking up to see Kara’s teary eyes “oh Kara c'mon, don't cry, it’s alright” she said caressing Kara’s back softly, Lena stepped in and hugged Kara by the side.

“People get sick baby, it sucks but that’s life, not everyone have your amazing immune system” Kara blushed and turned to Alex with a guilt look, Alex just nodded her head pointing discreetly at Lena and wink at her, Kara immediately got the message and smiled thankfully at her. Lena let Kara go and turned back to Alex. 

“Do you want to try and eat something?”

“No, no, I just want to go home and sleep, you two can go back to the game, I will just sit here and wait for Sam”

“You sure you don’t need anything?” Kara asked. 

“Yes” she answered leaning back onto the couch and closing her eyes “She will be here any minute now” 

Kara and Lena went to the kitchen to avoid disturbing Alex, and went back to their game as quietly as they could.

About 10 minutes later they heard a knock on the door and Lena went to open it.

“Hey Sam, we missed you tonight, how is Ruby?"

“Hey guys, I missed you too, she is fine, she is at a friends party so I had to take her and helped to organize some stuff, where is Alex?” she asked looking around.

“She’s laying in the couch” Lena pointed at the living room.

Sam walked to the living room and saw Alex curled up on the couch with her head on the arm rest, she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and felt how hot she was and tried to speak as softly as possible.

“Baby, wake up, I think you have a fever”

“Hum” Alex groaned and tried to turn around.

“Hey, Alex, let’s go home, you can sleep there honey” she tried again this time caressing her arm. 

“I don’t feel good” Alex pouted with her eyes still closed.

“I know love, get up so we can go home, you will probably feel better after a good night of sleep” Alex finally opened her eyes and started getting up slowly, Sam was practically carrying her as they approach the kitchen, she cleared her throat to tried and get Lena and Kara’s attention, the 2 broke apart and look back at Sam blushing.

“Sorry” Kara said and looked down, Sam laughed at them.

“It’s ok, sorry to interrupt you two, but we are leaving now, sorry for taking so long, I promise to be here for the next game night” 

“It’s fine, we are very excited, you can pair up with Alex, just don’t cheat” Kara said. 

“I don’t cheat” she said laughing 

“Well, Alex does, so try to stop her” 

“I don’t cheat” Alex murmured from Sam’s shoulder.

“Yes you do, remember when…”

“Kara, honey” Lena interrupted her, laughing a little, “just let it go, she promised not to do it again” Kara just rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I hope you feel better soon”

“Thank you, I love you sis” Alex said with a little smile barely keeping her eyes open.

“Love you too”

“Alright, let’s go home” Sam said and picked Alex up since she wasn’t even trying to hold any of her weight anymore “bye guys, see you tomorrow Lena”

“Bye Sam, feel better Alex” Lena said and Alex just nodded her head.

They went to the elevator and went to back of the building so no one would see them.

“You’re feeling any better?” Alex shook her head “Well, you ok enough to fly?” she nodded “Alright, hold on” Sam said and took off, flying as fast as she could.

Less than 5 minutes later they arrived and she placed Alex on the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

“Did you eat anything with Kara?” Alex shook her head again. “Ok, so what do you want?”

“Nothing” she answered holding her stomach and trying to lay down.

“Well, you need to have something, just a little bit, how about a fruit, do you want a apple?”

“I’m not hungry” she finally opened her eyes and pouted at Sam.

“But you need something, just a orange juice then?” She asked already getting up.

“But Sam”

“Alex, you’re kind of a doctor, right? So you know better than anyone you need to have something, and keep yourself hydrate, so you either tell me what you want or I will decide for you”

“Ugh, can we have tea?”

“Great choice but by the morning you have to actually eat something. I will be right back”

“Don’t use your heat vision to boil the water this time, I don’t want to buy another…”

“It was one time Alex, will you ever let this go?”

"No, you and Kara are so clumsy with your powers, it's hilarious" Alex said sitting up and looking at Sam on the kitchen with a soft laugh. 

“Ha-ha, I’m glad to be the source of your entertainment, anyway, did you see your sister and Lena, aren’t they adorable?”

“They are disgusting, everytime Kara won, Lena congratulate her by giving her a kiss, after 2 rounds Lena just started letting Kara win and after 3 rounds the kisses started to last longer, I think this was what made me nauseated”

“You are so dramatic, everyone does that”

“Well, I didn’t want to see my baby sister doing it”

“Alex, she is not a baby”

“For me she is, but she will see, next week we are going to do the same thing. By the way I got the ok from j'onn this morning so she is telling Lena today that she is Supergirl, so I have to call her tomorrow to ask how it went”

“I hope it goes well, they are adorable together, I haven't seen Lena this happy in a long time, in fact I think I never saw her this happy" She said with a smile "Anyway, let’s go to our room, we can watch some movies while we drink the tea, then you can go to sleep, alright?”

“Okay” Alex said getting up even more slowly this time and holding onto Sam’s arms until they reached the bed.

Sam turned the TV on and they sat with their back against the headboard to drink their tea.

Less than 5 minutes later Sam was already done, but Alex has not even drank half of the mug yet.

“Honey, it’s getting cold, just finish it”

“I can’t” she said very quietly and tried to hand the mug back to Sam.

“Try to drink just a little more” she answered and tuck a little strand of hair from Alex's face behind her ear before pushing the mug back onto Alex’s hand and turning back to watch the rest of the movie.

Alex took a tiny sip of the tea and a minute later she started breathing heavily and reached out to hand the mug back to Sam with shaky hands.

“Alex?” she took the mug from Alex and placed it in the nightstand “You alright?” She reached to caress her back before Alex looked up at her and covered her mouth with her hand, she tried to breathe slowly but it didn’t work so she got up and ran to the toilet. 

Sam was shocked for a few seconds but as she heard Alex coughing in the bathroom she turned the TV off and ran to kneel besides Alex, she started to rub soft circles on her back and whispered calmly on her ear.

“Easy baby, it’s ok, I’m right here with you, just get it all out, it’s going to be okay” she played with Alex’s hair, trying to help soothe her headache.

Alex throws up 2 more times before she sits back down on the floor coughing, Sam let her go and started to get up from the floor.

“Sam” Alex tried to speak in between gasps.

“It’s ok, I’m just going to get you some water” she came back a few seconds later with a cup and helped Alex sip on it slowly.

“I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to apologize for, you got sick, it happens”

“I hate being sick”

“I'm pretty sure everyone does baby" she laughed softly "are you ok enough to go back to bed?” Alex nodded and Sam picked her up and carried her to the bed, she went to her side of the bed and laid down besides her, she opened her arms so Alex could lay on her chest and started playing with her hair again.

“If you fell sick again just wake me up, ok?” Alex only nodded again and moved to get more comfortable before closing her eyes and whisper.

“Thank you, for taking care of me”

“Always baby, I love you”

“Love you too, goodnight” she whispered already falling asleep.

“Goodnight” she whispered with a little smile back as sleep slowly took over her.


	2. Of course I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked me for a second chapters focusing on Kara and Lena, the begging is how their night started (Kara, Alex and Lena) and then what happened when Alex and Sam left.

Kara was really excited for tonight, it was game night and it would be Lena’s first game night since they started dating and for Kara this was really important, she finished and headed back to the DEO to find Alex.

“Hey J'onn, everything is clear, it looks like this will be a calm night, have you seen Alex?”

“She’s in the locker room changing”

“Ok, are you sure you don’t want to come to my house tonight?, it’s gonna be fun, I have lots of food and games”

“Yes, it was a long day, but thank you for inviting me, maybe next week, ok?”

“Alright, I will go get Alex, goodnight J’onn”

“Goodnight Kara”

Kara went to the locker room and saw Alex already getting her bag. 

“Ready to go?” Kara asked.

“Almost, go get your stuff and I will talk to J’onn for a second”

“Okay”

Alex went back out and ran to catch up with J’onn that was about to leave.

“J’onn, WAIT” she tried to run but her legs were already tired from running and fighting all day so she decided to scream. J’onn turned around and waited for Alex.

“Hey” Alex said as she tried to catch her breath “ so, did you think?”

“About what?” he asked pretending to be confused.

“C’mon J’onn, about Kara telling Lena”

“I’m kidding Alex, I thought about it all day, if you and Kara trust Lena enough to tell her, then go ahead, you have my permission”

“Really? Oh that's great, Kara is going to be so happy for not having to lie to Lena anymore, thank you so much J’onn, you won’t regret it, Lena has proven herself many times now”

“I’m sure I won’t, goodnight Alex”

“Goodnight”

Alex turned around and saw Kara coming. 

“You ready to go now?”

“Yes, let’s go, we probably will have to clean up your whole house before Lena arrives”

“No, I clean up everything yesterday” Kara said calmly.

“Ha, really? You just decided to clean and organize everything? All by yourself? Is this because Lena is coming?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

“Wha, what? No, of course not, I just, it’s just that I didn’t have anything else to do so, so I, you know…” Kara was blushing profusely and gesturing nervously.

“Kara, I’m just teasing you”

“Oh, right, I knew that”

“Yeah, of course you did, let’s just go already, I’m exhausted” 

“You alright?” Kara asked already stepping closer to check on Alex.

“Yes, it was just a long day” Alex said rubbing her eyes.

“Ok, c’mon, hold on to me I will fly us home, you can help me make some popcorn and some sandwiches while I get the games out”

“Of course, you get the easy job”

“It’s not like that, it’s just…”

“Kara, let’s just go please, we can discuss this later”

“Alright, alright”

They flew home and Alex went to the kitchen while Kara went to change and get all the games out, then she finished helping Alex with all the sandwiches and they sat down on the couch to wait for Lena. 

30 minutes later Lena finally arrived and Kara almost flew to the door. 

“Lena” Kara opened the door and threw herself at Lena “I missed you, c’mon in, Alex is at the living room, we were waiting for you so we could start the game” she said smiling and holding Lena’s hand while walking her to the couch.

“Hey Alex, how was your day? Sorry I took so long to come, my last meeting took longer than expected” Lena said with a little smile, she was just staring to get more comfortable around Alex and Kara’s friends.

“It's ok. It was full, but rewarding, what about yours?”

“It was full too, lots of meetings and papers to sign” 

she answered and looked at the coffee table that was filled up with a huge variety of games.

“Ok, so which game we start with?” Kara asked smiling.

“Whatever you choose is fine with me” Lena said.

“How about monopoly Kara?” Alex asked.

“Alright”

Everytime Kara got anything right Lena kissed her, and everytime she did Alex rolled her eyes harder and harder.

On the 3rd round Alex threw her cards down and turned to Lena. 

“Ok, that’s not possible, you are letting her win Lena”

“No I’m not” Lena answered in a defensive tone but avoided looking up at Alex.

“Yeah Alex, just accept that I’m awesome at this game” Kara said with a huge smile.

“You are creating a monster” Alex said and rolled her eyes again.

“You are just jealous because you already lost twice, oh 3 times already”

“Yeah, right, you keep telling yourself that Kara”

They finished the round, needless to say that Kara won, again, and they decided to try another game.

They had barely started the game when Alex dropped her cards and got up.

“I will be right back” she said and walked to Kara’s room with her phone.

“Is she alright?” Lena asked looking at Alex as she walked away.

“I think so, she is probably tired of losing” Kara tried to joke while trying to listen to Alex. 

They finished another round and Alex still hasn’t come back. 

“That’s weird, it’s been what? 10 minutes, can you check on her while I go get us some ice cream?” Kara asked.

“Sure” Lena said getting up and walking to Kara’s room.  
As she reached the door she could hear Alex on the phone with someone, by the way she was talking it was probably Sam, so Lena decided to wait until Alex was done, she saw Alex drop her phone on the bed and knocked lightly at the door and Alex looked up to see Lena with a worried look at the door.

“Kara got worried and ask me to check on you, you got up like, 10 minutes ago and didn’t come back” Lena said lightly with a soft yet worried smile.

“Oh, right, I’m fine, it’s just a headache so I came to call Sam so I wouldn’t disturb the game” Alex looked tired so Lena decided to offer to drive her back to her house so she could relax.

“You want me to drive you home?” 

“No, it’s ok, Sam is coming to pick me up, I don’t want to interrupt the 2 love birds night” Lena started blushing profusely and was looking around trying to avoid looking at Alex, she heard Alex laughing and saw her getting up from the bed. 

“Let’s go back before Kara eats everything and let you starve for the rest of the night” Alex was still laughing as she walked away to the living room.

Kara was sitting on the couch and getting all the ice creams tubes on the coffee table.

“Alex” Kara looked up with worried eyes “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, I’m just a little sick, nothing to worry about”

“YOU ARE SICK? WHAT HAPPENED? SHOULD WE…” She was on the verge of tears, she hated when anyone got sick, she never knew when it was serious or not.

“KARA, Kara, calm down please” Alex said holding her head and giving Lena a look when she started laughing, “It’s ok, it's probably just a little stomach bug, Sam is coming to pick me up, I will go home and sleep and tomorrow I will be all better”

“You sure?” Kara asked starting to pout with a few tears threatening to fall.

“Yes” she said before looking up to see Kara’s teary eyes “oh Kara c'mon, don't cry, it’s alright” she said caressing Kara’s back softly. 

Lena saw how upset Kara was and decided to step in to try and help, she sat and hugged Kara by the side.

“People get sick baby, it sucks but that’s life, not everyone have your amazing immune system” Kara blushed and turned to Alex with a guilt look, Alex just nodded her head pointing discreetly at Lena and wink at her, Kara immediately got the message and smiled thankfully at her. Lena let Kara go and turned back to Alex.

“Do you want to try and eat something?”

“No, no, I just want to go home and sleep, you two can go back to the game, I will just sit here and wait for Sam” Alex answered, sounding even more tired now, as if just talking was taking all of her energy.

“You sure you don’t need anything?” Kara asked.

“Yes” she answered leaning back onto the couch and closing her eyes “She will be here any minute now”

Kara and Lena went to the kitchen to avoid disturbing Alex, they sat in the stool on the kitchen and tried to finish the game but ended up giving up and putting everything away, they heard Alex groaning and turned to the living room. 

“You alright?” Kara asked, Alex nodded and made herself more comfortable by laying down on the couch.

“Poor thing, Alex hates to be sick” Kara said, looking sadly at Lena. 

“Being sick is no fun so I understand her, don’t you ever get sick?” Lena asked.

“Ah, well, actually, I need to tell you something…” Kara was interrupted by someone at the door.

“It must be Sam” she said “I will get it" she went to open the door "Hey Sam, we missed you tonight, how is Ruby?" she hugged Sam before letting her in and closing the door.

“Hey guys, I missed you too, Ruby is fine, she is at a friends party so I had to take her and helped to organize some stuff, sorry I took so long by the way, where is Alex?” Sam asked looking around.

“She’s laying in the couch” Lena pointed at the living room.

Sam went to get Alex and Lena turned back to Kara.

“So, what do you have to tell me?” Lena asked calmly.

“Can we just wait until they leave?” Kara was starting to get really fidgety and Lena gave her a sweet smile and held her hand.

“Whatever it is, it’s ok, I love you” she finished her sentence by holding Kara’s cheeks and kissing her.

Sam cleared her throat to tried and get Lena and Kara’s attention, the 2 broke apart and look back at Sam blushing.

“Sorry” Kara said and looked down, Sam laughed at them.

“It’s ok, sorry to interrupt you two, but we are leaving now, again, sorry for taking so long and I promise to be here for the next game night”

“It’s fine and we are very excited to have you, you can pair up with Alex, just don’t cheat” Kara said and Lena rolled her eyes “here we go” she thought trying to hold back her laugh.

“I don’t cheat” Sam said laughing a little.

“Well, Alex does, so try to stop her” Kara replied.

“I don’t cheat” Alex murmured from Sam’s shoulder.

“Yes you do, remember when…” Lena decided to step in again.

“Kara, honey” Lena interrupted her, laughing a little, “just let it go, she promised not to do it again” Kara just rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I hope you feel better soon”

“Thank you, I love you sis” Alex said with a little smile barely keeping her eyes open.

“Love you too”

“Alright, let’s go home” Sam said and picked Alex up since she wasn’t even trying to hold any of her weight anymore “bye guys, see you tomorrow Lena”

“Bye Sam, hope you feel better Alex” Lena said saw Alex just nodding her head.

They left and Lena closed the door and looked back at Kara that was trying not to cry while fidgeting with the buttons of her shirt.

“Okay” Kara took a deep breath before continuing “before I tell you this, I need you to know that I love and trust you, I was just waiting for permission to tell you” she looked up at Lena and stayed staring at her while opening her shirt.

Lena looked at Kara’s eyes the whole time, by the middle of her speech she started to put the pieces together but she let Kara finished anyway.

“Look, you have every right to be mad at me, I know I was wrong, I should have told you even when they told me no, they just did that because they don’t trust you, but I do, I’ve always did” Kara took another deep breath to try to stop her tears, Lena still hasn’t said anything “I will understand if you want to leave, and if you hate me, Rao, I would hate me, what did I do, I…” her voice was cracking and she was interrupted by Lena kissing her deeply, Kara tensed at first but relaxed a few seconds later and kissed her back.

A minute later Lena let Kara go to look at her eyes.

“So does this mean you still love me?” Kara asked with her eyes full of hope.

“Of course I still love you” Lena looked up at Kara “I love you more than anything, Kara, you mean the world to me, I understand why you kept this secret, it’s ok, I’m not mad at you” Kara was still crying and picked Lena up and hugged her.

“Ok, Kara, I can’t breath baby” Lena laughed softly.

“Oh, right, I’m sorry” Kara placed Lena back down and kissed her again.

“Can you stay the night? We can finish the game or watch some movies”

“I would love to, thank you” Lena smiled at her. 

They watched a few movies before deciding that it was time for bed, they were both very tired, Kara gave Lena one of her pajamas and they went to bed. 

It was almost 8 am when Kara woke up at the sound of her phone ringing, she reached for it in the nightstand and answered it. 

“Hello?” she said still a bit sleepy.

“Kara, hey, I'm calling to ask how things went with Lena”

“Went where?” Kara was still half asleep and couldn't understand what Alex was talking about. 

“Kara, wake up, did you tell Lena you are Supergirl or not?” Kara finally woke up and saw Lena sleeping on top of her and started blushing even though she knew Alex couldn’t see them. 

“Ah, yes, yes I did”

“So is everything ok? Between the two of you I mean”

“Ahh” Kara took a deep breath and tried to stretch a little which made Lena move so she stopped “Yes, we are fine” she whispered.

“Why are you whispering? OH MY GOD, Lena slept over, didn't she?” Alex screamed “SAM, LENA SLEPT WITH KARA” Kara was starting to blush more and more every second.

“Alex, please…” Kara could hear Sam speaking with Alex 

“I knew it, they are so cute, I’m glad everything is good Kara” Sam said besides Alex on the phone.

“Thank you guys” she felt Lena moving again and saw that she was about to wake up “I have to go now, are you feeling better Alex?”

“Yes, Sam is a great nurse”

“Great, tell Sam I said thank you, bye Alex, I love you”

“Love you too sis”

They hung up and Kara placed her phone back in the nightstand and looked back at Lena. “Goodmorning sleepyhead” she said kissing Lena’s head, Lena tensed for a few seconds before remembering she was with Kara, she was so used to wake up from nightmares, that it felt almost like a dream to wake up so peacefully besides Kara and she finally relaxed.

“What time is it?” she asked, voice thick with sleep.

“almost 8, we slept in”

“I always wake up at 6” she said without opening her eyes.

“Even during the weekends?” Kara asked sounding a little shocked before remembering it was Lena they were talking about.

“Yes, I’m just uses to it by now, Lillian always woke us up super early even on weekends”

“Well, now you can sleep as long as you want during the weekend”

“Yeah, speaking of which, can we stay in bed for a little longer?” she said and looked up with a adorable pout.

“How can I say no to this face” Kara said touching Lena’s lips

“I learned from the best” Lena said with a little laugh and got up on her elbow to kiss Kara before laying back on her chest and closing her eyes. 

“We can just have brunch when you get hungry”

“Hum” Lena half nodded from Kara’s chest.

“I will order something and we can eat while watching some movies” she waited for Lena to answer but was met with silence. “Lena?” she look down and saw that Lena was fast asleep and smiled softly before closing her own eyes and relax listening to Lena's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not 100% better so I didn't really check if there are any mistakes, so i apologize for any absurd mistake. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
